


you attack my heart

by seungwoo



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just plain fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungwoo/pseuds/seungwoo
Summary: Some things are better left off unplanned.





	you attack my heart

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone i'm back with a different kind of story this time, hope you like it!
> 
> as usual, address comments and complaints to @sepgutaji on twt

He doesn’t exactly remember when it was the very first time he saw him. Maybe it was at the cafeteria or when he walking down the hallways on the way to his next class. 

He stood out quite well. Not a doubt, not with that height and handsome face. He was certain every single person from his year secretly pinned over him. But he wasn’t on the position to judge anyone anyway. 

For a long time, all he knew about him was the nickname his shorter loud friend would often scream after their last period, rushing him to get going quickly. 

They didn’t share any classes so there wasn’t many ways for him to try and gather more information. Unless his friends helped him but... no, it was best to leave them out of this. Specially considering his best friend wasn’t the most subtle person ever. 

He promised to himself that he’d make the first move, once finals week were over. That gave him a two months gap to sketch a plan and test his techniques. In practice, that meant following him around to learn his schedule, pick the right occasion and, bang, deliver the attack. 

Day one of observation. His first period is on the left wing building, arts and performance. His class is three doors down the hallway from his. A subtle approach during break? No, the hallways were too crowded at that time. He wouldn’t even listen to him. 

Day twelve. He usually has lunch with his friends, on the far back of the cafeteria. Except for Thursdays. On Thursdays, he’s alone. And late. During those days, he wouldn’t show up until 3 pm. How about a lunch date, just the two of them? 

Day thirty five. His afternoon classes were on the central building, language studies. Peeking from one corner, he saw him entender room 5.01, self study. Could he be learning French, perhaps? A scene rolled out on his mind, one of those romantic cliches, a whispered “je t’aime” before a kiss. Was that what they mean by cringing to death? 

Day forty two. His last class was at the auditorium. Probably his elective, taking by the time of the day it happened, he thought. Theatre or music? Heads says music, tails says theatre. He flipped the coin on his palm. Heads. 

Day fifty six. Four days before finals week. The late holiday on the end of the week had everyone out of the campus, except for the ones that decided to stay in and cram for the exams. It was Thursday by then and he felt bored out of his mind, staring at the arts manifesto in front of him with little to no interest. The digital clock on his table flashed the time: a quarter to three. 

He had forgotten to eat. Again. Grabbing his coat, he got out of the dorm and dragged himself to the cafeteria, hoping they would still be open. 

It was only when their eyes met that he remembered. Thursday, 3 pm. He wasn’t at his usual table at the far back. In fact, he was quite close to the door and definitely would’ve heard the loud noise he made on his way in. 

“That’s why he’s staring, you weirdo” a voice inside his head kept saying. “You startled him”. He was about to turn back and get away as fast as he could when he noticed him. He was up now, moving towards him. 

“Hey, ahm, I know this will sound strange but, would you mind having lunch together?” his voice seemed hesitant. And so did his touch on his shoulder. But wait. When has he touched his shoulder? 

“Ah, no, it’d be a pleasure” he managed to blurt out, praying to all gods she didn’t sound too eager. 

Then, he smiled. And bang, there was the attack. Right at his heart.


End file.
